miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Bunny
Rebecca is a female miraculous holder and former Feral. This is an extremely outdated article, as this version of Rebbecca was revealed to be a thot called Melissa, and Necro was extremely edgy back then. She was also extremely cringey, and occasionally threw around Japanese terms, which was honestly a pretty weird flex looking back on it. Appearance(s) Rebbecca is about somewhere around 5'4 -- sorta tall, but not quite. She normally wears a pair of pastel blue leggings with sky blue polka dots on them. Rebbecca also sports a pastel pink long sleeved shirt that reveals her shoulders. Most of the time she wears a pastel pink bunny hoodie with a white rabbit face on it that strongly resembles her hairclip, to the point where she is rarely seen without it in public. Rebbecca usually wears a pair of white high-tops. Her hair is platinum blond, almost white, in terms of color, and often tied up in a ponytail with a sky blue hairtie. Her eyes are an extremely pale shade of blue. She has a diagonal scar on her left cheek. Sweet Bunny wears the standard skin-tight suit and mask as other heroes. Her's is white, as is the mask. She has two bunny ears sticking out of her hair, each one with pink insides. Personality Rebbecca is regarded as a happy, go-lucky girl who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. In reality, she's somewhat of a "lowkey geek", as she calls herself. She can be quite naive, easily believing webs of lies and perceiving them as truth. Rebbecca can also be oblivious at times as a result of her naive nature. Rebbecca is also quite awkward – awkward beyond belief. Since an event where SB accepted herself (see /314843), SB has become more like Rebbecca. However, she’s a bit more understanding than Rebbecca; she’s a bit more compassionate, albeit a bit more sensitive. Relationships Dashii ~ Dashii is her kwami, and is somewhat of a friend. Dashii does criticize Rebbecca's actions most of the time and can be quite snarky, but deep down, Dashii really ''does care. They do get along sometimes -- usually when there's jellybeans and sad movies involved. Otherwise, you have all rights to question how these two live with eachother and have not attempted to strangle one another yet. Cecillia Bennet/"Mother" ~ Cecillia doesn't/didn't give a figgy pudding when it comes to what happens to Rebbecca. Heck, in Rebbecca's mind, Rebbecca could/could've just jump(ed) off a cliff and her Mother wouldn't even care. Ricardo Bennet/Winter Hunter ~ Ricardo is her brother, and she'll pretty much always miss him. He pretty much singlehandedly brought himself back from the dead. Oh, you think SB is gonna shower him in hugs and tears? No. Not this time. She'll most likely slap him before giving him a long lecture as she drags him back home. Mina Fisher/Goldfish ~ Rebbecca considers Mina and herself good friends. Sweet Bunny doesn't really have an opinion concerning Goldfish, though. Claire Fiore/Tigress ~ Rebbecca has always wanted to be friends with Claire, and tries to support Claire as much as she can from outside Claire's friend circle. Sweet Bunny considers Tigress somewhat of a friend, but not quite at the "good friend" status. Vesper/Silver Rat ~ Rebbecca considers Vesper to be a cynical jerkface, along with SR. She's thinking of rethinking her opinion, however, since she (finally) got the memo that Vesper was only being a jerk in her eyes because he was criticizing her and Panther's (platonic) relationship. Joseph Felins/Panther ~ Rebbecca doesn't even ''know ''Joseph. Sweet Bunny's opinions on Panther are pretty mixed; she cares about him as a person (platonically), but also kinda sorta thinks he's a fool for trying to break her out of jail because he could get caught. Felix Trelir/Rogue Goat ~ Rebbecca thinks Felix is a jerk. Sweet Bunny doesn't really get why RG (probably) hates her so much, probably because she doesn't know she killed his best friend practically right in front of him for no apparent reason. Otherwise, she places RG in the jerkface category. She plans on attempting to kill him someday. Isabelle Solé/Snow Leopard ~ Rebbecca has no opinion on Isabelle, but Sweet Bunny used to hate Snow Leopard for her blatant anti-Ferality. Now that she's not a Feral anymore, she's had a bit of time to clear her mind and is over it for the most part. Romano Bennet/Her Grandfather ~ She literally wants to kill him. Brutally. Publicly. For a wide spectrum of reasons. Lila Kalani/Celebration Moth ~ Rebbecca knew Celebration's identity, and even before that, the two girls were somewhat like best friends. So when she found out her grandfather kidnapped her and killed her via asphyxiation, Rebbecca wasn't exactly happy with him. It's one of the main reasons she wants to kill him. Vesper (HHHA version) ~ Vesper was her boyfriend, and before that, they were friends, so it wasn't a whole "ohmygosh I'm in love with you wait hold up what's your name" thing. Sheila Durings ~ When Sheila came to Forumsville, Rebbecca looked up to her. Due to Sheila's behavior nowadays, Rebbecca has grown to dislike Sheila -- however, she still holds a certain fondness for her blog. Gazor Finn/Sabrwatr ~ Gazor and Rebbecca are 1/3 cousins, though not exactly very close. Sweet Bunny respects Sabrwatr because he's willing to be out there about his Feralness, and the fact that he is/was the Feral leader. Amber Felamir/Arctic Snow ~ Rebbecca considers Amber a good friend, and a close one as well. Sweet Bunny knows Amber is Arctic Snow, and has the same opinion on her as Rebbecca has on Amber. Sawyer/Spider Monkey ~ Sawyer and Rebbecca met at a summer camp in Oregon a couple of years back, but seem to have lost all contact when the camp ended and Rebbecca had to go back to Texas. However, Rebbecca is making an attempt to reconnect with him now that he lives in Forumsville. While Rebbecca has no romantic feelings towards Sawyer, she does think he's a good friend. A reason why Rebbecca is/would be irritated if people shipped her and Sawyer is that she looks to Sawyer like a little brother, and thinks that it would be weird for them to be shipped. Sweet Bunny knows that Sawyer is Spider Monkey, leading to her friendly opinion of him. Kaitlynn Kara-Fiore/White Tiger ~ Kaitlynn is someone who Rebbecca considers to be a close friend. Rebbecca considers Kaitlynn to be like her momfriend, in a way. Blake Kara-Fiore/Bottlenose ~ Rebbecca considers Blake to be a friend by default due to him being Kaitlynn's brother. Aster Caelum/Symphonic Owl ~ Aster is Rebbecca's fourth cousin eight times removed. The two seem to be close, as before Rebbecca vanished, they went out for icecream. Rebbecca knows Symphonic Owl is Aster, leading to her good opinion of him as well. SB, popping in for a quick announcement. See that image, right there? That's me, drawn by the talented Xenon! Go check out his/their stuff. Like, right now. Fast Facts/Headcanons Facts -Rebbecca's full name is Rebbecca Evangalina Bennet-Ross (however, she refers to herself as Rebbecca Bennet for simplicity) -Her Mom often calls her "Evie", which pretty much confuses everyone who doesn't know her middle name -Her parents' full names are Cecillia Evangalina Bennet and Lazarus Marcus Ross -She frequently has nightmares about being tied to a ceiling with a rope and her eyes clipped open, with various chemicals and shampoos practically burning her eyes while her Mother and grandfather calmly watch from below as she screams for help ever since she became Feral. These nightmares are most likely based on the Draize eye test, a test involving cruelty to rabbits in order to test shampoos and their capabilities concerning eye irritation. -Whenever she wakes up from said nightmare, she usually runs down into the study and hides because the study has pretty much been her safe place since when Ricardo ran away -Dashii usually comforts her by sharing her jellybeans -Rebbecca has a strong fear of weasels -Like, "eEEK A WEASEL" is usually her reaction to seeing a weasel -Rebbecca is quite a good liar when need be -Rebbecca is one of this generation of Forumsville's first Miraculous holders -Rebbecca loves smoothies. Specifically, pineapple. -Her favorite color is sky blue. -Rebbecca LOVES baby rabbits to death. She thinks they're "underrated". -Rebbecca plays Yandere Simulator. -Most of her strategies to kill were based off the methods of elimination in Yandere Simulator. -Rebbecca ''loves Durings Daily to death. It's her favorite blog. -She claims to be part of a "Fourth Wall occult". Whether or not this occult is real or not is to be determined. -Aster and Rebbecca are totally both not in the Fourth Wall occult. -Her favorite flavor of icecream and "comfort food" is mint chocolate chip. -Oddly, she is calmed down when she eats celery. Nobody knows why. In a way, it's her "quirk". -She once traveled and temporarily lived in another dimension, known as the Monster AU. She basically slapped the Fourth Wall. -Rebbecca escaped from said dimension by crawling out of a well, which was blocked off. She smelled like sewage for the next week or less. -Rebbecca offers people Hershey bars as comfort food and/or peace offerings. So, if you find a Hershey bar in your locker, it's probably from Rebbecca and her way of telling you that she wants to be your friend. -When Rebbecca is sad, she dons a baggy black hoodie she calls "The Crestfallen Cloak" -Then she acts really gloomy and the likes -Rebbecca has autophobia, also known as "fear of abandonment" -This is why she gets so emotional sometimes; she fears her friends and those close to her will leave her and becomes scared -Rebbecca's favorite musical is Hamilton -Aster is Rebbecca's fourth cousin eight times removed -Ever since Rebbecca was de-Feralized and could feel emotion again, she's been a bit awkward with showing her emotions. Sometimes, she can be a bit too sentimental or too emotional as a result with not being used to having emotions again. -Rebbecca tends to stuff her negative thoughts about a wide variety of subjects into the back of her head -- this creates a toxic build-up in the far reaches of her mind. Think of a dump. -When she got emancipated, Rebbecca decided to become a makeup artist. Headcanons -One time Rebbecca found a bottle of pepto bismol on the counter that Ricardo had gotten from one of the nearby pharmacies -She joked about how she didn't know Ricardo was a Feral -Ricardo was confused because it was pepto bismol -In other words Rebbecca was making a Danganronpa reference -When Rebbecca goes to college someday, she gets a hamster called Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette (Gilbert for short) -Gilbert died six months later because Rebbecca forgot to feed him (rip Gilbert) -When Rebbecca was twelve she went as Yuno Gasai for Halloween -Whenever she listens to the Schyuler Sisters she shouts "aND PEGGY" -Rebbecca keeps a diary she calls "Rebbecca's Spectaculous Diary" Second Gen Stuff -Rebbecca probably starts working at a summer camp in the summer because "I love kids!! :D" -Kids pretty much crush her will to exist -"cHARLIE NO STOP TELLING PEOPLE TO EAT TIDE PODS-- MIRANDA NONONO WE DON'T TRY TO DROP THE GERBIL IN THE LAKE" -This is probably when she starts doing glassblowing as a hobby and/or her career during the first three seasons of the year -Really lax and go-with-the-flow unless someone breaks a rule -Then she's like "nONONO" -She also probably drags Diane and Damien to summer camp every year -"C'MON GUYS, YOU'LL LOVE IT. WE GOT HIKING, MOSQUITOS, SWIMMING IN THAT OLD LAKE THAT CLOSED DOWN IN THE 70s BECAUSE LITTLE TOMMY DROWNED…" Backstory/Important Events/Other (Most of it's at /292964) Sorry to bother you, but, hey, look, it's me again, drawn by the wonderful Clear! Go check out her stuff. I double-dog dare you. Rebbecca's Thoughts About Her Ships NECRO N O NECRO Y E S -whips out a microphone, holding it close to Rebbecca's face- Alright, Rebbecca, everyone at home is positively dying to know -- which ship do you support? Vesbecca, duh. Vesper's my boyfriend, so-- gIVE US MORE DETAIL How did you two meet? You know the story, Necro. Vesper basically fell into Chat, figured out my identity, etc etc. *flicks her wrist dismissively* .. Becca, I'm curious. How did you develop a crush on Vesper? Well, he's nice, stood up for me once when these two girls made fun of me and dumped smoothies on me, funny, sweet-- gosh, I'm rambling, now aren't I? Yep. Also, you didn't answer the question-- *frowns* And don't call me Becca. At all. Your thoughts on SweetPanther? *shrugs* I had a crush on Panther for like, what, a week? I got over it, though. So.. yeah. -frowns- More. Detail. N O W. .. Well, um, for one, he's a fREAKIN' VILLAIN, two, if we dated, the eNTIRE POLICE FORCE WOULD BE AFTER US AND WE'D PROBABLY BE ON THE RUN AND CONSIDERED TRAITORS, and, THREE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS REAL IDENTITY. -laughs- Geez, Rebbecca, calm down-- THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER. *tackles the cameraman while letting out a demonic battle cry* -cue static- Alright, back on air. Now, Rebbecca, remember your crush on Pink Menace? Well, I wouldn't call it a crush.. Either way, you still had feelings towards him at one point. Correct? Well, yeah. That matters because..? What ever happened to those feelings? How did they just fizz out? It's-- it's complicated. -frowns- The folks at home want to know, SB. *sighs* Fine. I just didn't wanna drag another guy into my love life, okay? One more person is another person who grandfather could hurt.. or worse. Ah, yes. Sacrifice. *nods* Understood. Wait.. then why did you become Vesper's girlfriend, then? Doesn't that put him at a higher level of risk then a crush, since he's your boyfriend? ... Well? *vaporizes into thin air* Well Um That happened Q&A (nope nope definitely not stolen from Fang's Blog nope) What hair product do you use? .. Why are you asking me this- Do you dye your hair? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS ABOUT MY HAIR What is your favorite hairstyle? STOP. Blondes or brunettes? .. shut up. And the answer is brunette Are you gay? I'm bisexual, if that counts for anything. Are you gay but secretly pretending to be straight by dating Vesper? Of course not! Are you a housewife or something? Okay, lemme get this straight. Just 'cause I stay at home, cook a bunch of pie, and have to be rescued Princess Peach style does not make me a housewife. Do you wear pink on Wednesdays? Hon, I wear pink everyday. Except when I'm not wearing pink. Then I wear pastel purple or blue. Do you play Undertale? No, why? Do you write poetry? When I'm feeling bored. Is it about Panther and your desire to be with him? .. I don't even want to be with Panther. Ever. Never ever ever. Is it about your inner turmoil? I have no inner turmoil. Well, I do, but- Then why not write about that? Don't question it. Do you approve of SweetPanther? Do you approve of me shoving you into a campfire? Are you Yandere-Chan? Um.. no. Have you ever pushed a girl into a pool because she liked your Senpai? I have no Senpai. I like a girl, but don’t know how to tell her. What do I do? Go ask a love doctor. Are you aware that your AU self has a crush on a boy who is part cardinal? .. wait what- Do you read Maximum Ride? Well.. sometimes. Are you part of the Doomsday Group? That's fictional. How do you know? .. actually, I don't know. // wip because Necro needs to come up with more questions // Relationships (Simplified) Amber- "yes yes you like my friend we are friends I approve" Sawyer- "you are my smol brother bean" Ricardo- "why you gotta be so rude" Vesper (HHHA)- "y u so sALTY™" Avis (HHHA)- "staph being so negative Avis like have a Snickers, you're not you when you're hungry" Gazor- "'sup Gayzor, my cousin, mi amigo, el compadre" Tanner- "I ship you with my dead cousin" Isabelle- "why have I not given you a Hershey bar yet" Romano Bennet- "IF I COULD KILL YOU, I WOULD, BUT IT'S FROWNED UPON IN ALL FIFTY STATES-" Cecilia Bennet- "I hope that you burn" Lazarus Bennet- "Who even are you are you supposed to be my Father" Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Hero